Nieto de mi abuelo, hijo de mi padre, datte-bassa!
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Uzumaki Bolt siempre ha tenido una mala actitud con su viejo padre, el cual desconsideramente lo arrastra a la aldea de la Neblina en una extraña misión, o quizás se trata de una sorpresa ara Boruto. El encuentro de tres generaciones de una familia shibobi. Su viejo de mierda a veces hace cosas buenas.


Cronopios de la autor: No sé que decir en realidad, solo espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Ante cualquier duda, sugerencia o aclaración, dejen comentario en la caja de los review. Bye!

 **Aclaración** : _Setsuna Engu_ : Es un occ que la cree solo porque sí, supongo que Kakashi debe de tener por ahí un amante que le haga la vida feliz, y co eso de que todos se reprodujeron, le di a Kakashi-sensei una mujer fuerte y dura. Es solo un pequeño cameo de un occ al cual le tengo mucho cariño.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** Naruto junto a sus personajes, obviamente no me pertenecen a mí, de lo contrario, estaría en Estambul disfrutando de la playa por las regalías de la próxima película que van a sacar de ellos. Oh yeah!

 **Nieto de mi abuelo, hijo de mi padre, datte-bassa!.**

by: Yukionna.

 **Capitulo único:**

Otra de las estupideces que su padre le estaba obligando a hacer, seguramente solo se trataba de una aburrida junta en la Neblina con el aburrido y patético Mizukage. Para Boruto, Chōjūrō era un gran ñoño al que fácilmente le podía pegar una buena paliza, al menos se lo había comentado a Sasuke-sensei y este había dejado sus labios en una línea recta, lo más cercano a una carcajada radiante, que era sinónimo de un "yo también lo haría", pero debía de reconocer que el ñoño de Chōjūrō era bastante fuerte, casi al mismo nivel de su papá idiota, por eso debía entrenar más duro. Una vez que él venciera a Naruto, iba a estar por encima de cualquier otro ninja, porque en el mundo no existía un solo ninja que fuera más fuerte que su padre.

—…—padre e hijo vieron como Yamato corría a usar su Mokuton para crear un balde donde devolver todo el estómago. Después volvieron a quedar en silencio mirando hacia el azul mar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en la Neblina, dattebasa? —preguntó el adolescente de catorce años.

El hokage le observó de reojo y suspiró.

—Haremos lo que venimos hacer, y regresaremos de inmediato… —explicó el líder de Konoha.

—Sí, el idiota hokage no puede estar lejos de la aldea tanto tiempo, dattebasa —agregó el menor y bostezó—… iré a descansar… —señaló—…

—Boruto… —llamó el Hokage, el menor se giró. Se quedó inmóvil observando a su padre, sus pies se mantenían firmes sobre el piso del barco que los llevaba hacia Neblina, era gracias al chakra que había concentrado ahí, de otra forma se hubiera estado moviendo de forma irregular gracias al oleaje dispar—… Veo que tu control de chakra ha mejorado, dattebayo —sonrió radiante el rubio desde su posición.

Algo cálido se extendió en el pecho del rubio y afirmó sin cambiar su semblante aburrido, serio, agotado mentalmente por haberse quebrado la cabeza pensando en por qué lo habían llevado a él y no a Shikamaru o algún otro de los jounin que solían lambisquear –cuidar- a su padre. Se acercó un par de pasos y alzó el pie.

—Sakura-san me ha enseñado como distribuirlo —explicó y desvió la mirada—… Sasuke-sensei me dijo que no existía nadie mejor que ella para hacerlo, dattebasa, y es cierto —rió suavecito—, tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios, creo que entiendo porque Sarada-baka es tan insoportable tiene genes pesados…

—Con señor sonricitas como su padre y la "furia rosa" de Konoha como madre no esperaba menos de Sarada-chan —padre e hijo rieron—… aunque el chakra de Sarada-chan y el tuyo se complementan perfectamente… —dijo observando como su hijo se sentaba a su lado. El menor se cruzó de brazos y meditó sus palabras.

—Supongo, ambos somos de elemento eléctrico, ella es fuego y yo soy viento… nos complementamos muy bien, aunque Konohamaru-sensei dice que seríamos mejores si nos lleváramos bien… pero no tengo interés en una niña tan molesta y perfeccionista como Sarada-baka.

Naruto observó a su hijo detenidamente, sus ojos azules se pasearon por el mentón juvenil de su hijo y el ceño fruncido que reconocía en sus fotos de infancia como propio, un nostálgico sentimiento se apodero de él y no pudo evitar empezar a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes, datebassa? —cuestionó Boruto tratando de impregnar reclamo en su voz, pero en realidad le gustaba escuchar el suave eco de las carcajadas de su padre, estar a su lado era igual que estar junto a un sol brillante que calentaba los corazones de quienes lo rodeaban. Era muy bueno estar junto a Naruto.

—Recordé que Sasuke-teme y yo no nos llevamos para nada bien, siempre discutíamos por las chicas —era una mentira y Boruto lo sabía, por tal motivo solo le resto empezar a reír.

El resto del viaje, fue igual de agradable.

Al llegar a tierra, el buen humor del ninja hijo de la Hyuga se borró casi de inmediato. Sabía que debía de ponerse serio, Shikamaru y Yamato se lo habían pedido, Naruto rara vez salía de misión, así que comprendía que la misión a la que estaba encomendado ahora debía ser de alto riesgo como para sacar al señor ocupado de la villa. Además, el sentimiento cálido volvía a ser opacado por la sensación de que Naruto lo había llevado solo porque su madre se lo había pedido. Los había escuchado:

"Deberías de pasar más tiempo con él, Naruto-kun" Ella servía ramen al rubio que había llegado a media noche después de un largo día de trabajo. Se suponía que tanto Himawari como él ya debían de estar durmiendo pero Boruto había despertado para ir a tomar agua. Se había ocultado al percatarse que hablaban de él.

"Lo sé, Dattebayo… pero… con la nueva reforma y la re-implementación de la policía civil he tenido poco menos tiempo libre, Hinata-san" Expresó su padre.

Sin embargo, supo que su madre había tenido éxito en esa conversación cuando a los días el equipo siete había sido llamado a la oficina del Hokage donde se les asignaba a Mizuki, Sarada y Konohamaru una encomienda, y Boruto era colocado como compañía del Hokage para un viaje express a la Villa oculta entre la neblina.

—Estás muy callado, dattebayo… —murmuró Naruto mientras que el trío caminaba guiado por un shinobi de la villa que visitaban.

—Hmp, estoy alerta… —expresó de forma tajante mientras que se retrasaba un par de pasos para hablar un par de cosas con Yamato.

Un par de horas después terminaron por llegar a la Villa era un lugar frío y más húmedo que Konoha, Boruto había estado en dos ocasiones previas y siempre le había parecido un lugar demasiado lúgubre y poco alegre, y como predijo, la primer parada fue la oficina del Mizukage quien recibió a puerta cerrada a Naruto. Boruto fue enviado al lugar donde iban a pasar la noche, pero de paso, aprovecho para comer unas galletas de lluvia, el dulce típico del lugar, eran uno de sus postres favoritos, recordaba con verdadera emoción como es que su padre había facilitado a su paladar el manjar de la degustación de los dulces de los lugares a los que iba de misión, galletas destruidas, dulces deformes, pasteles machacados pero siempre el detalle de llevar dulces para que el niño supiera que siempre estaba en el pensamiento de su padre.

Recorrió la plaza donde se llevaba un baile tradicional, después se paseó por una especie de bazar nocturno y comió más, probó la ramen de la villa y decidió que entraba a su topten de las mejores ramen fuera de Konoha, de pronto tuvo el impulso de ir por su padre y llevarlo a comer. Notó que en general la villa estaba más agradable, ojala su padre pudiera ver todo eso.

Como esperaba, su padre llegó tarde a la posada, no conversaron solo durmieron, pero en punto a las ocho de la mañana todos desayunaban y se preparaban para viajar.

—¿Eso era todo? ¿Eso fue todo por lo que vinimos? —preguntó un exasperado Boruto que aún bostezaba y acomodaba la bandana con la insignia de metal en su frente. El Hokage iba serio y negó.

—En realidad… apenas vamos a iniciar la misión. El capitán Yamato se quedará aquí, ahora seguimos sólo tú y yo —dijo el Hokage volviendo a andar hacia el bosque que se tragaba la poca civilización que quedaba ya—… ¿Cómo siguió tu chidori con tu muñeca lastimada? —preguntó mirando a su hijo.

El adolescente solo sonrió y empezó a entablar una conversación sencilla con su padre, y aunque le doliera pensar de ese modo, le gustaba hablar de esa forma, se sentía como sí realmente fueran padre e hijo.

A tiempo que la caminata se prolongaba los temas fueron uno tras otro saliendo, sin esforzarse ninguno de los dos, hasta un punto en que habían empezado a subir una empinada, y llegar a una saliente de la falda de una de las montañas que iniciaban una cordillera. Ahí, pudo ver un "tori" como si se tratase de un santuario y más allá unas pesadas puertas que parecían entreabiertas para ellos, había pergaminos por todos lados pegados a las paredes de ese lugar.

—En realidad… la misión era de índole personal, Boruto —explicó el Hokage mientras que se detenían frente a la entrada al lugar de tipo antiguo. Los bordes de la construcción saliente eran de madera roja y las paredes parecían desgastadas por la lluvia y la húmedas pero la sólida piedra lucía como sí nunca nada la fuera a destruir. A Naruto le recordaba el templo de las Bestias donde había logrado dominar el chakra del Kyubi. El aire era más denso y frío que en cualquier otra parte del valle y solo el ruido de la naturaleza rodeaba el entorno.

—No entiendo, papá…

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien… por eso te traje —expresó mientras que entraban lentamente, en el vestíbulo se encontraba una mujer de finos rasgos faciales, ojos ligeramente rasgados, la pupila era verde aún más que la de la propia Sakura y el cabello largo y negro hecho en una trenza que caía a su hombro. La mujer vestía como shinobi, y para sorpresa de Boruto la insignia en la placa de la ninja era de Konoha.

—Séptimo —sonrió la mujer de forma suave y educada. Boruto reconocía en la mujer el respeto que sentía hacia su padre, a lo largo de su vida había convivido con personas "secas" y serias, su maestro Sasuke era la mera muestra de ello. Así que había aprendido a leer a ese tipo de personas, la mujer que se encontraba frente a ellos la catalogaba como seria y reservada.

—Setsuna —sonrió más grande y amigable el rubio mayor—. Boruto, quiero que conozcas a Engu Setsuna, ella es una Kunoichi de la hoja pero originaria de este país, después de la restauración de los lazos diplomáticos tras la cuarta guerra ninja se encomendó a Setsuna el cuidado de estas cordilleras.

—Es un placer, honorable hijo —murmuró la mujer. Boruto solo hizo una inclinación, la fría mirada verde le advertía que se hacía o decía una estúpidez lo iban a asesinar—…cómo el séptimo lo dijo, mi deber es cuidar las cordilleras donde mi clan vivió hasta hace treinta años que fuimos exterminados por una orden…mi padre nos envió a unos cuantos a Konoha para refugiarnos y el tercero nos recibió de buena manera… por eso mi gente y yo estamos agradecidos, sobre todo con el séptimo, sino fuera por él y la alianza shinobi jamás hubiera podido regresar a mi tierra natal… —hizo una pronunciada reverencia al Hokage, este solo se sonrojo y negó.

—Oh, Setsuna-san, no hagas eso me sonrojas… —dijo el rubio negando.

Boruto lo fulminó con la mirada. "Le diré a mamá".

—Oh Boruto… además de eso, Setsuna era de la división ANBU y es esposa de Kakashi-sensei… —soltó de modo casual. La mujer bufó y empezó a caminar.

—Por aquí —ordenó mientras que los zapatos de tacón de la mujer resonaron sobre el mármol pulido. La edificación era la entrada al interior de una de las montañas.

Boruto no salía de su estupefacción. ¿De verdad alguien tan rarito como Kakashi podía tener esposa?. Bueno, el señor Chouji tenía una, así que no veía nada de imposible en ello. Aunque sabiendo las historias contadas por otros y la evidencia de la incapacidad de Kakashi por tomarse algo enserio, le sorprendia que hubiera logrado hacer "click" con alguien, y más como la mujer que iba al frente, se veía hermosa y bastante malvada. Sí, tal para cual.

—¿Cómo está Hisashi-chan?

—De misión, se encuentra bien —contestó Setsuna al Hokage.

—¿Hisashi-chan? —preguntó Boruto en voz baja a su padre.

—Es la hija de Setsuna, es una de las encargadas de actualizar el libro bingo —murmuró el Hokage.

—… —Boruto no dijo más y siguió andando, pero se quedó congelado nuevamente. Sí esa tal Hisashi era la hija de Setsuna, y esa mujer era la esposa de Kakashi—… —el menor observó anonadado a su padre que rió entre dientes, él conocía esa mirada pues había puesto la misma cara cuando se enteró. No hubo más comentarios al respecto.

Los pasillos parecían interminables, sencillamente largos, de techos altos y amplias paredes decoradas con sobrias imágenes religiosas, cada ciertos metros había grandes pilares rojos que hacían lucir más lúgubre el lugar. Entraron por una puerta a una enorme habitación que estaba llena de círculos de invocación, más al fondo había una mesa de trabajo con material de química.

—¿Qué… qué es este lugar? –preguntó Boruto totalmente confundido. ¿A caso su padre se había dado por vencido e iba a vender a su propio hijo como conejilla de indias? Jadeó asustado. Setsuna los guió aún más allá.

—Es uno de los centros de investigación shinobi de la alianza, existen cuatro más: uno en la arena que investiga la resistencia humana y el funcionamiento del chakra, otro en la hoja que investiga la historia shinobi y su alteraciones, así como los jutsus que se tiene registro, su ejecución y demás, dos más en el país de la yerba y la villa oculta de la nube –explicó Setsuna—. Aquí nos hemos enfocado en los Kekkei Genkkai así como jutsus de alto nivel… —la mujer siguió caminando—. Mi clan es especialista en jutsus de invocación, sellado, además que contenemos un Kekkei Genkkai maldito —soltó sin tocarse la lengua para decirlo—. Todos los de mi clan nacemos con una maldición que nos hace portadores de un "jackal", o demonio menor… estos jackales se alimentan de nuestras almas, nos prestan su chakra y la habilidad para manipular y usar la sangre de otros seres vivos pero a cambio cuando el sello en nuestro cuerpo se "cierra" nosotros morimos y ellos consumen nuestro cuerpo… durante años mi clan sufrió la mala fortuna de abusar del poder de estos demonios y morir miserablemente, sin embargo, logramos avanzar en la investigación de sellado e invocación por flujo… ahora nuestra esperanza de vida es más larga…

Estaban en un cuarto espacioso, solo había un bulto en el suelo en medio de un circulo de invocación.

—Por tal motivo, los cinco kages decidieron darnos autorización para seguir con otras investigaciones y logramos ayudar a otros usuarios de Kekkei Genkkai que eran azorados por padecimientos que los hacían sufrir… —murmuró Setsuna, se cruzó de brazos—… sin embargo, para lograr estos avances… deliberamos que debíamos acudir con los primeros usuarios, o usuarios que hubieran sufrido condiciones determinadas… e inclusive otros médicos que tenían investigación en el mismo campo médico pero que… habían muerto… existía una forma, el Edo tensei… —soltó de inmediato otra vez sin la menor delicadeza.

Boruto palideció y Naruto parecía incómodo. El menor de los dos rubios observó de reojo a su padre. ¿Sería capaz de…

—Obviamente, los kages y todos se negaron, pero un médico especialista en invocaciones logró encontrar la solución a la parte "impura" del Edo tensei, y logró "purificarla" —descubrió el bulto en el suelo, que resultaba ser un cuerpo en una posición fetal. Un cuerpo blanco, amorfo, casi como si se tratara de un maniquí.

—¿qué es eso? —susurró Boruto acercándose.

—Es… es un "humano", o algo así, hecho a partir de las células de un Zetsu blanco, Boruto —contó ahora Naruto—… el Zetsu blanco, como te conté antes, es en realidad un cuerpo vivo pero no es humano, es un árbol, una planta, pero no humano, después de que cumple su función lo sella con un pergamino especial que contiene mi chakra y el humanoide vuelve a su forma de planta.

—Descubrimos que el Edo tensei puede ser utilizado de un buen modo, mientras el "zombie" que se trae de la muerte cumpla su misión, esta alma puede desaparecer y volver a descansar sin perturbaciones o necesidad de ser sellado… así fue como liberamos a todos los ninjas sellados durante la cuarta guerra, sus almas descansaron… a este jutsu lo hemos llamado: Jinsei tensei… y lo utilizamos para hablar con médicos que han muerto, estudiosos y demás shinobis que nos puedan ayudar en nuestras investigaciones y avances… por el momento, solo pueden realizar este jutsu gente de mi clan, buscaremos la forma de que otras personas puedan hacerlo —miró el cuerpo Setsuna, después al par rubio—. ¿Podemos comenzar? —cuestionó sacándose los guantes que usaba.

Naruto afirmó, entregó su mano izquierda a la kunoichi que sacó un kunai y abrió la palma de la mano del hokage, después lamió la sangre y abrió también una herida en su propia mano que lamió de vuelta, empezó a hacer un par de sellos con las manos y dejó caer su mano al suelo. Desde donde su mano había sido colocada una línea negra y brillante se formó en el piso, recorrió hasta el sello que rodeaba al maniquí que también se iluminó. La kunoichi empezó a recitar en un extraño susurro mientras concentraba su chakra en lo que hacía, sus ojos se cerraron, en su brazo que tenía extendido al piso se marcaron símbolos que pronto recorrieron toda la piel y fueron absorbidos por el mismo suelo. Una nube de humo blanca apareció y el maniquí en el piso empezó a moverse. Setsuna jadeó y apretó el ceño para seguir haciendo la oración. En un punto gimió y dejó caer la otra mano frente a ella, Naruto se agachó para asistirla y ella negó, tragó saliva y señaló la nube de humo.

—…Listo… —susurró la mujer—… son… son solo diez… diez minutos… después… desaparece… —indicó Setsuna tragando saliva.

Boruto estaba listo para atacar la alocada cosa que había sido invocada. Pero en su lugar, se congeló al sentir un poderoso chakra que había aparecido de la nada, era… similar al de su padre pero, era un calor distinto.

—…¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó la voz, una sombra se acercaba hacia Boruto, el menor abrió mucho los ojos y se petrificó sin poderse mover—… ¿eres tú… Naruto-kun?

—Papá… —habló Naruto que estaba a un costado—… acá estoy yo… ese es Boruto… tu nieto —sonrió el ninja naranja de Konoha.

Boruto no se la creía. El humo se disipó y ahí, en toda su esplendorosa gloria muerta, Namikaze Minato, el cuarto Hokage. El menor jadeó y horrorizado, observó como su padre se abrazaba al hombre que había sido traído de entre los muertos. ¡¿Qué clase de capricho ridículo e irracional era ese?! Pensó de primera mano el menor.

—…—el rubio de ojos oscurecidos por un jutsu que se mostraba como prohibido observó con detenimiento al petrificado shinobi hijo de su hijo. Los ojos azules de ambos se cruzaron y Boruto volvió a tener ese furioso remolino de sentimientos encontrados. Tragó saliva el menor e hizo una leve y mecánica reverencia—… Mi… Minato-san… un…

—¡Vaya! —Namikaze se acercó a su nieto a pasos apresurados para abrazar con fuerza del mismo modo en que abrazara a su hijo—… ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Puedo sentir el chakra de Kushina en ti! ¡Y el mío! ¡Ahí están! ¡Naruto! —dijo emocionado el cuarto hokage, lo tomó de los hombros y lo observó con detenimiento. El séptimo se acercó para sonreír radiante dejando una mano sobre el hombro de su padre—… y mírate tú… te has convertido en todo un hombre, Naruto —la sonrisa del cuarto se volvió nostálgica—. Kushina estará feliz de saber que todos sus consejos dieron como resultado un buen hombre, uno completo… —sonrió.

El séptimo afirmó con determinación—. Terminé de crecer rodeado de amor, le hice caso a mamá y me casé con una excelente mujer… no se parece a ella, dattabayo… pero… creo que Boruto se parece mucho a ti, por qu él es mi hijo, papá, es tu nieto… —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa enorme—… es un buen chico, le gusta meterse en problemas porque es la mejor forma en que dos melindrosos nos comuniquemos… es muy educado, es muy listo y bastante responsable, dattebayo, tal como yo no lo era… creo que Hinata-san está haciendo un buen trabajo… Hinata hubiera querido venir a saludar pero este momento es solo para Boruto y para mí, para los dos, papá… los tres… que idiota —rió cantarín—… saca excelentes notas, le he hablado de los tres tabúes ninjas, no es quejumbroso con la comida, es obediente y obstinado… se parece a mamá, por lo tanto es muy atractivo… es una pena que Ero-sennin no esté aquí, aunque con Kakashi-sensei es toda la mala influencia que necesita, dattebayo… —contó.

Boruto se sentía pequeño frente al 4to hokage, de todos los absurdos Hokages que tanto odiaba, el Cuarto, era al que más admiraba, no, al que más odiaba después de su padre. Y era su abuelo, tragó saliva.

—…Minato-san… —susurró Boruto interrumpiendo el discurso de su padre, los dos hombres se giraron al menor que parecía estaba al borde del llanto.

—Solo dime "abuelo", Boruto-kun…

Y para el menor, por un minuto, su existencia y lugar en la vida, volvía a tener sentido.

—… ¡Papá es hokage! —contó Boruto con urgencia, con orgullo, con hazaña—. ¡Es el mejor hokage de mierda que hay!

Los preciosos ojos del séptimo se cristalizaron y afirmó. Observó con alegría como su hijo comenzaba a contar de forma desesperada todo lo que su padre le había enseñado, y lo que Sasuke-sensei le había mostrado, y sobre Himawari, y sobre Hinata, y sobre lo buen chico que era y que tenía muchos amigos, y que en él… viviría la voluntad de volverse tan fuerte como su abuelo y su padre. Naruto no podía ser el único que presumiera que tenía un ridículamente fuerte padre Hokage.

—¡Boruto! —jadeó Sarada mientras que lanzaba las shurikens—. ¡Jutsu de clonres de shurikens! —gritó mientras que Boruto seguía la lluvia de cuchillas ninjas, tomando estás como nube para atacar de lleno al enemigo que su equipo enfrentaba.

—¡Chidori! —el característico chillido de pájaros llegó acompañado de una potente descarga de electricidad. El rubio torció la sonrisa—…

—…¿qu… quién… quién er… eres tú? —toció sangre el hombre al cual el nuevo equipo siete acaban de vencer. Mizuki y Sarada se acercaron listos para atacar, malheridos, sucios y exahustos.

Boruto dejó caer su zapato contra el rostro del maleante que había intentado secuestrar aun grupo de niños civiles—… somos el equipo siete de la aldea de Konoha, liderado por Uzumaki Boruto, el hijo del séptimo y nieto del cuarto, dattebasa… y tú me hiciste enojar, dattebasa!.

 **Yukionna.**

 _ **Quien los ama degeneradamente mucho.**_


End file.
